


Heirloom

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Garderobe and Cadenza are Stanley’s Parents, Genderfluid Character, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cadenza gives his only child a family heirloom
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 3





	Heirloom

He watched as his only child stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the silken scarf tied around their throat. He smiled to himself, shaking his head as their hands went back up to their hair. His own hair had always been on the...wild side of things. It was a common trait in his family. Even the wigs worn by family members tended to change and become as wild as the natural hair underneath. Cadenza was glad his child got their hair from their mother’s side of the family.

“Did you need something, papa?” Cadenza blinked, pulled from his thoughts as Stanley turned away from the mirror and looked at him curiously, hands still adjusting their peach ribbon.

“I wanted to give you something for tonight,” he said. He produced a slender box from the inside of his coat, stepping further into the room. “I thought you were old enough for it so…”

Stanley blinked as they took the box from their father. They looked up at him once before removing the lid, gasping in surprise as they carefully removed the item inside. “Oh…”

“It was your great great grandmother’s. It’s something that’s supposed to be passed down on the women’s side but your grandmother only ever had sons so...it went to me. And now I think it’s time it went to you.”

It was a folding hand fan. The handle was made out of polished ivory, several long feathers tied to the end of it. They opened the fan carefully, watching as the delicate and old silk spread out to reveal what was painted onto it. Their eyes widened and they softly gasped. It was an image of the Virgin Mary, surrounded by light and various flowers to represent Her Divinity. “Papa…it’s beautiful!” they breathed. 

“Almost as beautiful as you,” Cadenza chuckled. He laughed as he hugged his child close, rubbing their back and trying to hush them. “Don’t cry! You’ll end up ruining your makeup just before the ball!”

Stanley could only laugh, nodding their head. “Merci, papa! I will take special care of it!” they promised.

***

“That’s new,” Lefou later said, glancing at the fan hanging from Stanley’s waist. He carefully twirled them around, catching them before stepping back into the dance with the others.

“Papa gave it to me,” Stanley happily said.

“Ah, so that means it’s fancy and Italian,” he laughed. 

“Just like everything else in my family,” Stanley laughed, letting out a loud gasp and giggle as Lefou brought them down into a dip.

“It suits you,” he said, kissing Stanley once before pulling them back onto their feet. 


End file.
